Rainspell Island
Rainspell Island is a coastal island where a large number of Rainbow Magic's stories have taken place. Kirsty and Rachel met each other here, and also made friends with the fairies. Features Rainspell Island is a beautiful spacious island with lots of scenery and fresh air. There is a Picnic Hill, a campsite, a park and a community garden club. There is a large field in the middle of the island where Star Village was set up. On the island, there is a maze and a ruined castle. The nearest city outside Rainspell Island is Seabury. The island attracts many different events and festivals, such as sporting competitions and music festivals. There is a tennis club and a swimming pool. The Harbour consists of the Harbour Cafe and the Sunshine Cake Shoppe. The jetty is where the Pottery Hall is. There is a village square where it is usually quite busy. There is a long beach around the southern coast of the island. It used to be littered and briefly had no sand, but only rocks. Many rock pools are along the beach. Carys Silver's hut where she works is by the beach. There are holiday houses along the coast of the island. Two of them are called Mermaid Cottage and Dolphin Cottage. Houses on the island have lots of space and large gardens, such as Sara Sketchley's cottage. The island has a few B&Bs, such as Mimosa Cottage and the Sunny Days B&B. The lighthouse is where the lighthouse keeper, Polly Painterly works and paints. Click here to see an unofficial map of the whole of Rainspell Island. Notable residents *Rosie, an ice cream lady (Rainbow Fairies, Summer) *Mr Williams, gives out donkey rides (Summer) *Mrs Merry (Rainbow Fairies) *Tom Goodfellow, owner of the merry-go-round (Rainbow Fairies) *The Mayor (Edie) *Janet, lead volunteer of Rainspell Gardening Club (Edie) *Artemis Johnson, organiser of Crafts Week (Magical Crafts Fairies) *Sara Sketchley, an artist drawer (Annabelle) *Carys Silver, a jewellery maker (Josie) *Polly Painterly, a painter (Violet) *Ben Johnson, Artie's husband (Roxie) *Ginny and Jen, organisers of the Summer Friends Club (Friendship Fairies) *Mr Holliday, owner of The Sunny Days Bed and Breakfast (Friendship Fairies) Stories set on Rainspell Island Rainbow Fairies Rachel and Kirsty were travelling to Rainspell Island for their first holiday. This is where they first met. Kirsty persuaded Rachel to follow the rainbow to see if there really was a pot-of-gold and there was! They also found their first fairy friend, Ruby the Red Fairy. Summer the Holiday Fairy A year after the girls had met, they returned to Rainspell Island. They found the beach had no sand and everything wasn't like it usually was, but the girls helped Summer get her magical shells back. Green Fairies The girls returned to Rainspell once more only to find the beach was littered. There, they were caught up in yet, another fairy adventure to help save the enviroment! Pop Star Fairies As special guests of The Angels, Rachel and Kirsty with Rachel's parents travelled to the Rainspell Music Festival to find pop stars couldn't perform properly because of Jack Frost's mean tricks. Magical Crafts Fairies In this series, Rachel and Kirsty took part in Crafts Week, doing all sorts of creative things. Kirsty's parents stayed in a local B&B, Mimosa Cottage, as Rachel's parents camped out. Melissa the Sports Fairy In this story, the girls go to the Rainspell Games. They stayed in Dophin Cottage and Mermaid Cottage like when they were first there. The event lasted a day. Friendship Fairies The girls return to the island for the summer holidays. They shared a room at the Sunny Days Bed and Breakfast and joined the Summer Friends Club, run by local teenagers Ginny and Jen. The club was where all the problems began concerning the Friendship Fairies' objects. Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island In this movie adaption of Rainbow Magic, Kirsty travels with Rachel back to Rainspell. Fairyland was in trouble so the girls had to save it. Trivia *On the map, whether they feature in the story or not, Mermaid Cottage and Dolphin Cottage are always drawn. *Being stylized on most maps, the relative distances and sizes between locations on the island should not be taken as accurate, usually conforming to draw more attention to currently important areas (hence why some places seem to move slightly between series, whilst others disappear/reappear as needed). That said, by comparing various maps, it's possible to get an idea of what the overall layout of the island might be. *Given the origin of the series, Rainspell is probably located off the coast of the United Kingdom. Furthermore, if the Green Fairies' map is to be taken in terms of cardinal directions, it is located off the east coast. *Rainspell Island's name changes within different language adaptions of the series: Category:Locations Category:R Category:I